


My Alpha, My King

by WellDoneBeca



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Sam Winchester, Dark Sam Winchester, F/M, King Sam Winchester, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: King Samuel invites you to dinner, but you’re in heat. He won’t take no for an answer.(Square Filled: Rough Sex)





	My Alpha, My King

His.

That’s what you were.

When you two were just children and his brother was still in line for the throne, your noble parents had betrothed you to him, the prince. Now he has a king, but you yet weren’t by his side.

You’ve first refused his invitation to dinner. ‘Her heat is due to start, my king’, your servant had said. However, Loki wasn’t taking no for an answer.

He felt you before seeing you or hearing your steps. Your scent was always mouth watering but today it was almost clouding his mind.

“Lady Y/N,” he turned, smirking.

“My king,” you said behind him.

“I must say,” he resisted the urge to turn around right away. “I was heartbroken when you first refused my invitation.”

You gasped, and Samuel chuckled.

“Forgive me, my king,” you managed to say. “But I believe my servant told you that I am…”

“To enter heat, yes,” he turned around.

Sam took a long breath when he saw you. Your body was covered by a long silk black dress that touched you in every right way, your breasts rising in every breath you took, and your skin slightly flushed. He had set the room at a lower temperature before you came in, but he could feel his own skin warmer looking at you.

“Sit, Lady Y/N,” he pointed to the table set in front of you.

The table was very intimate. Samuel would be close enough to touch you as you ate. You had your own guesses at the reason he had invited you there tonight but your focus was on keeping yourself together. You had your own guesses at the reason he had invited you there tonight but your focus was on keeping yourself together.

Samuel’s scent was almost driving you insane, and the heat coming to you wasn’t helping.

Still, you ate in silence, burning under his eyes and fighting the light cramps that were already coming to you. You managed to stay quiet and controlled but not for long. When a harder cramp broke you and slick touched the skin of your legs, you knew you needed to leave before your mind went too far.

“My king,” you left the glass of wine on the table and stood up. “I must leave.”

Samuel instantly stood up, his pupils dilating as your scent filled the place.

“I can’t stay,” you insisted. “My king…”

He approached you slowly, touching your waist softly and staring into your eyes.

“You were meant to be mine,” he whispered, his nose touching your neck and taking a long breath. “Betrothed to me when we were just children. Still, you run from me like I’m a peasant. Me, your __King__.”

You panted and let out a very soft moan.

“My king… Please,” you closed your eyes. “I need…”

He was too close. His Alpha scent is something that had you on the edge ever since you both presented, and this wasn’t helping you at all.

“Why?” he questioned.

“They said I wasn’t enough,” you tried to hold back a new moan from a soft kiss he had laid on your hot skin. “You are a king… I’m just…”

“You are my Omega,” he interrupted you, his voice rough and almost __feral.__

Your legs gave up that moment, and you relied completely on his hold.

“I’m gonna make you my Queen,” he affirmed, his hands squeezing you tightly and gripping your hair, making your face him. “You’re gonna sit by my side and be the Queen the realm needs.”

His hand crept through your covered back until it found your naked skin.

“But first, I’m gonna mate you,” he whispered into your ear. “Mark you as mine. Take you and fill you up each and __every night__.”

His large hand met your breast and circled your nipple under your thin dress.

“Please,” you whispered. “My king… Please.”

“Please what?” you questioned.

“Please take me.”

Samuel smiled and lifted you in his arms, walking through a door and entering his chambers, laying you on his bed and finally kissing your mouth.

After that, he took a second to remove your dress from your body and moaned deeply when your scent filled the room and your body was exposed to his eyes.

“Beautiful omega,” he whispered, reaching out and pinching your nipple softly.

“Please,” you whimpered shamefully.

Your sleek was probably staining the sheets of his giant bed, and you could __scent__ how aroused Sam was.

“I want to savour you,” he affirmed, licking his lips. “Your scent has always made me insane and so fucking hard. Smelling you during your pre-heat…” he growled darkly. “It always made me thirsty for this…”

He touched your slit with two fingers, teasing your folds for a moment and taking the wetness to his lips. When he closed his eyes and moaned, you just _knew_ you were doomed.

“Better than I could ever dream of,” he opened his eyes, staring deep into yours and moving you to the edge of the bed, spreading your legs wide and kneeling in front of you.

When you first felt his tongue on your lower lips, you let out a yelp.

“Samuel,” you gripped the sheets tightly in your hands.

“Y/N,” he kissed your clit, licking and sucking it softly before penetrating you with his fingers, finding you dripping wet

He moaned against you, and you arched your back. Soon, it was too much. His fingers, lips, moaning and scent were hitting you all together, driving you insane and pushing you closer and closer to an orgasm.

“Come apart for me, beautiful Omega,” he said firmly.

You came with a long moan, your back arching from the bed and your voice filling the room. He continued stimulating you until you came down, and moved to kiss your lips again.

“Delicious,” he touched your face.

“Thank you,” you whispered, breathless. “Thank you, my king.”

“Your _king_?” he questioned, his thumb touching your lips. “Say it, Omega.”

You closed your eyes at the sign of affection.

“Alpha,” you finally said.

Samuel moaned, and he pulled his clothes off quickly, his hard cock standing proudly and throbbing as he slowly moved back to you.

Not even thinking, you moved your hand down and took his shaft in your hand, stroking him gently. In response, Samuel groaned and pushed his hips against your hips.

“I need you, Alpha,” you muttered. Your mind was clouded with his presence. “Need you inside me.”

Samuel took your hand away and spread your legs wide, positioning himself between them. You thought he would just penetrate you but he didn’t. Instead, he took his cock in hand and rubbed it against your folds, circling your clit and teasing your opening.

“Please,” you begged, eyes closed shut and head resting on the soft mattress.

“Look at me,” he commanded. “Look at me while I enter your pussy, omega. Don’t you dare to close your eyes.”

You complied, staring at him, and your lips fell open as he stretched your walls, the mix of pain and pleasure filling you completely.

“Fuck,” he rested his face in the crook of your neck. “So tight.”

__You couldn’t possibly…_ _

__Could you?_ _

“I was saving myself for you, my King,” you whispered, your eyes boring into his. “I’ve always wanted you.”

And it was true. You didn’t expect to be his Queen, not after hearing your parents complaining about how his father didn’t betroth you to his oldest son because you weren’t fit. However, you’ve always hoped you could have Samuel once, just once, to fulfil a desire you’ve had ever since your sexual awakening.

Samuel raised his eyes to you, shocked, and you assumed the worse.

“Are you upset with me, my King?” you felt blood running from your face, feeling your heart sink. “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

“No,” he held your face. “No, I’m just… I’m just surprised.”

“I’m yours, Alpha,” you whispered. “Yours and only.”

Samuel groaned and moved his hips slowly, taking himself out of you and pushing against your cunt again.

“Omega,” he groaned, kissing your neck and moving up to your chin and face. “All mine.”

“All yours,” you moaned.

Samuel was slow to you, kissing and touching your whole body with his hands. His cock hit every place you’ve never managed to hit with your fingers or small toys, and your slick only made it easier. He wasn’t soft for long, though. Once he felt you were prepared enough, his hands moved to both your sides and his hips slammed into yours with force, making you close your eyes and moan openly. His hands dug to your side hard enough for you to know you would have bruises there for days.

“Alpha,” you moaned, tangling your fingers his long hair and pulling it hard. “I’m gonna…”

“Come apart again, little Omega,” he licked your neck. “Come apart for your Alpha.”

“Please,” you held your shoulders tightly. “Mate me, my king. Make me yours, please.”

He couldn’t resist.

You didn’t know if your orgasm triggered his bite or if his bite triggered your orgasm, but it didn’t matter. You came apart with his teeth sank into your neck, mating you as __his__ Omega only, and the first thing you did when you came down was going the same. All of your hesitation or fear was gone when you marked him as yours and his seed filled you. He didn’t knot you, though. You weren’t ready for that yet.

You panted, licking his skin protectively as he kissed your shoulder.

“You’ll be living here with me,” he affirmed, looking inside your eyes. “I’ll marry you when you heat is over. I’m gonna make you my queen.”

 


End file.
